Fisk Residence
Fisk Residence was the family house of Bill Fisk, his wife Marlene and their son Wilson. History City Council Campaign ]] Inside his small apartment, Bill Fisk built a series of signs promoting a political campaign to be chosen for the city council. His young son Wilson aided him while his wife Marlene checked out their monthly bills. Marlene then complained about the volume of the music that Bill was hearing, so Bill admonished Wilson about how quiet women were the ones always plotting things. Wilson then finished sawing a strip for his father's signs, but Bill got angry because he had cut it too short. Wilson apologized, but his father made his son call him "Sir", because he needed to give respect if he wanted it. Bill lowered his tone, and asked Wilson to cut the next strip longer. Bill revealed that his reason to get into the city council was to gain money accepting bribes, as one of their former neighbors got elected and, within a year, managed to buy a house and move out of the neighborhood. Bill then told his son that New York City offered an opportunity for everything. Bill then offered Wilson a sip of his beer. Though Marlene tried to prevent it, Bill said that his own father let him drink even before being able to talk. Wilson hesitated and looked at his mother, but his father ordered him to drink. Wilson then drank from the bottle, but he ended up spitting the beer. Marlene took the beer from Wilson's hands, with Bill telling her that she always worried too much. Marlene then asked Bill how they were supposed to pay for all the signs and promotional material for the campaign; Bill assured her that everything was right as he took a loan from Don Rigoletto. Marlene was worried to hear that, but Bill calmed her down saying that it was an investment, and as soon as he was elected into the council, he would pay it. Bill scolded his wife, saying that he needed to take risks and put himself out there to obtain things. Wilson even repeated his father's words, and Bill seized the opportunity to say that their son was smarter than Marlene.Daredevil: 1.08: Shadows in the Glass Mother and Father Wilson Fisk returned to his house with a broken lip, having been beaten in the street by one of his neighbors. His mother Marlene calmed him down and offered him a piece of Zuppa, as even if he was not hungry, eating it would make him feel better, and Wilson offered to share it with her. Wilson asked his mother if she thought what Bernie Walker had been saying was true, but Marlene told him that he should not listen to people like Walker; what he should do is to block them out. Bill Fisk, Wilson's father, entered the room, and asked Wilson what happened. Marlene tried to make Bill stay out of it, but Bill then complained that Marlene was feeding Wilson too much, which would make him get even fatter than he was and puts the cake on the plate on the table away from him. Bill insisted on asking what happened, and Wilson revealed that Bernie Walker had been knocking Bill's signs down; when Wilson told him to stop, not only he went on, but he attacked Wilson, calling both Wilson and Fisk losers. Bill angrily ordered Wilson to get his coat, and then they went to look for Walker. Assassination of Bill Fisk Bill Fisk ordered his son Wilson to stare at a blank wall thinking about the man he wanted to be until he came back from an errand, reminding Wilson that he was destined to be a king. Marlene, Bill's wife and Wilson's mother, asked Bill where was he going so late at night, but he simply said he needed to take care of something. Upon Marlene's insistence, Bill revealed he was going to talk to Don Rigoletto about the money he owed, and Marlene scolded him for taking the money, despite his insistence. Bill lost his temper and viciously, violently, verbally and psychically swings his fist by hit Marlene, throwing her to the floor, and grabbed his belt to keep hitting her, while blaming her and Wilson for his failures. Marlene begged his husband to stop, but Bill ordered her to shut up while he kept hitting her. Bill continued to blame her, saying that everyone looked at Wilson and laughed at him, and blaming Marlene for not believing in him. Wilson, who had been hearing everything and crying while looking at the wall, having had enough and grabbed a hammer and threatened his father to stop. Bill taunted Wilson, asking him what was he thinking to do with the hammer; Wilson put it down. However, as soon as Bill looked away to mock him, Wilson hit his father in the head with the hammer, and; had enough of his father’s threats started to hit him in the ground, smashing his skull, while yelling the same words that his father yelled at him when Bill made Wilson kick their neighbor Bernie Walker. Marlene rushed to embrace his son, telling him everything would be all right, while Wilson stared at the wall. Marlene told Wilson to get a saw, and proceeded to undress Bill's corpse, giving the cufflinks he was wearing to Wilson. Marlene covered Bill's body in plastic and cut him into pieces. Over the following week, Marlene and Wilson carried Bill's remains hidden in bags to the river, while most people simply assumed that Bill had left the city due to his debts to Rigoletto.. References Category:Locations Category:Private Residences Category:Daredevil (TV series) Locations